


"Агенство Devil May Cry. Чем могу помочь?"

by AAluminium



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Обоюдоострые фразы часто могу разжечь страсть... ну или счет в огромнную сумму.





	"Агенство Devil May Cry. Чем могу помочь?"

Триш схватила широкое полотенце и обмотала его вокруг тела, заправив уголок. Удивительно еще, что у этого неряхи, по столу которому вечно разбросаны коробки от пиццы, нашлось чистое полотенце… 

\- Крошка, куда собралась? – раздался приятный баритон. 

\- Как видишь, на вечеринку: стою в самом шикарном платье и свожу с ума мужчин. 

\- Одного тебе недостаточно? – сильная и твердая рука обвилась вокруг талии и резко притянула к горячему телу.

\- Милый, у меня непомерные аппетиты, - хмыкнула женщина, и, игриво ему подмигнув, направилась в ванную, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами. 

Данте присвистнул:

\- А меня не позовешь? 

\- Ну, можешь мне потом спинку потереть, я не против, - отбила мяч она, пресекая, однако, все его попытки увязаться за ней. 

Они оба прекрасно понимали, что вся эта игра во влюбленность – не более чем желание убить время и сбежать от реальности. Но это им обоим безумно нравилось – так, что они готовы были не выскальзывать из объятий друг друга и совсем забыть о времени. Несмотря на то, что это было всего лишь развлечение, Триш, холодная, эгоистичная и здравомыслящая, каждый раз забылась в его крепких руках, но упорно не желала этого признавать. Но ей всегда было интересно, что же чувствует он – просто безразличие или вспышка страсти не была розыгрышем умелого любовника. Мечтал ли он когда-нибудь о другой женщине – еще более жадной до ласк? О, нет, это вряд ли, усмехнулась Триш. Через его постель прошел целый батальон девиц, но возвращался он всегда к одной – и это ей льстило, приятно тешило самолюбие. 

Она неторопливо взяла гель, который когда-то приобрела в одном из косметических магазинов и спокойными движениями нанесла на кожу. Запах фиолетового риса разнесся по крохотной ванной, и Триш, закрыв глаза, ухмыльнулась собственным воспоминаниям: именно тогда они впервые переспали, сразу после того, как она умудрилась вывести его из себя своими равнодушными замечаниями и ироническими фразами. И, кажется, они едва успели одеться: клиенты, так редко бывающие в этой шарашкиной конторе, решили заявиться с самого утра и почти застали парочку. Что ж, это был выброс адреналина: с Данте и так не соскучишься, а когда тебе приходится вести себя таким образом, будто ты всю жизнь ждала этих людей после такого вечера… Кажется, у нее почти подкашивались ноги – но тогда она и виду не показала, лишь коротко поцеловала мужчину в щеку и дружески потрепала по плечу.

Впрочем, она всегда нарочито подчеркивала свое дружеское к нему отношение – и он в этом от нее не отставал: шутки, порой очень резкие и грубоватые, сарказм и совместное дело в действительности их сплотило. И почему она ушла из конторы?.. 

Неожиданно раздался стук в дверь. 

\- Не хочу прерывать твои омовения, но предупреждаю: за жилищные услуги я пока тоже еще не заплатил. Поэтому если вдруг вырубится свет или вода… 

Триш закатила глаза и ничего не ответила, но поторопилась выйти, мысленно проклиная друга. В отместку за прерванные процедуры, женщина, посмотревшись в зеркало, надела прозрачный пеньюар, случайно приобретенный три дня назад – он шел в подарок к комплекту белья, и, хоть она и посмеивалась над такими «прибамбасами для романтичных дурочек», не устояла перед искушением. Наскоро высушив волосы полотенцем, она вышла из ванной и демонстративно прошла мимо двери конторы Данте. 

Мужчина повернул голову в ее сторону, коротко окинул взглядом и откинулся на кресле. Разумеется, он заметил все округлости ее фигуры, белоснежную кожу, оттененную струящейся тканью, подметил два затвердевших соска и плоский живот, к которому прилипла материя, но это не произвело на него никакого впечатления: такие костюмчики он видел на каждой второй из своих пассий. На Триш, само собой, он смотрелся в сотни раз привлекательнее – но эта женщина была другой, она даже не раздеваясь могла довести кого угодно до экстаза, а тут так просто сдавалась. Что-то тут нечисто. 

Рассвирепев от его бездействия, демонесса прошла в комнату и демонстративно села на стол, скрестив длинные ноги цвета слоновой кости. 

\- Все еще тишина? 

Данте кивнул, не открывая глаз, и закинул руки за голову. 

\- В это время всегда тихо. У меня есть пара часов, чтобы вздремнуть. 

\- Ты намекаешь на то, что вместо тебя я буду отвечать на звонки?

\- Звонки тут будут только в одном случае: если я опубликую объявление о сексе по телефону. 

Он явно намекал на ее внешний вид, но женщина пропустила это мимо ушей и едва ощутимо коснулась, потягиваясь, его колена. Рубашка немного задралась, обнажив нежное бедро, контуры пышной груди отчетливо обрисовались складками пеньюара. 

\- В самом деле? Мне кажется, сейчас этим никто не занимается, это будет неудачный пиар-ход. 

\- Да? – приоткрыл один глаз. – Ну, раз ты так считаешь, детка. 

Триш склонилась к его уху. 

\- Даже не притворяйся, что тебе не нравится. 

Его губы скривились в усмешке. 

\- С каких пор ты действуешь так открыто и домогаешься до меня? 

\- С тех самых пор, как ты впервые трахнул меня на этом чертовом столе. 

Реакции не последовало – только короткая усмешка.

\- Не сдержался. Мне же как-то нужно снимать стресс. Демоны, неумелые мальцы, спасение мира – сама понимаешь, утомляет. 

\- И не говори. – она легко встала и поправила светлые волосы, собираясь уходить. – В таком случае, мне лучше оставить нашего героя в гордом одиночестве: боюсь побеспокоить такую важную персону. 

Неожиданно он схватил ее за талию. 

\- Никогда не надевай это убожество. 

Вместо ответа Триш села на его колени и потянула за серебряную пряжку его ремня одной рукой, попутно касаясь губами шеи и лаская другой рукой внутреннюю сторону бедер. Она прикусила его шею, оставив на коже след, а он, не оставшись в долгу, ущипнул ее чуть ниже спины, скользнув рукой под пеньюар. Не удостоив вниманием его губы, которые она так часто целовала, женщина легко прикусила ключицу, устремляясь все ниже. Градус повышался: она была почти пьяна его близостью, хотя оставалась такой же безразличной. Данте, все еще не потеряв контроль, сильнее сжал ее бедра одной рукой, в то время как вторая легко касалась низа ее живота. 

Женщина, неожиданно сменив направление, грубо, по-собственнически впилась в его губы непривычно резким поцелуем, начиная медленно двигаться на его коленях, чувствуя, как его пальцы, длинные и умелые, проникли внутрь нее. Она до боли прикусила его нижнюю губу – он ответил ей тем же. Поцелуй пропитался приторно-солоноватым привкусом крови, лишь раззадоривая любовников; Триш, разобравшись, наконец, с пряжкой, принялась ласкать мужчину руками, глядя ему в глаза, стараясь искоренить постоянное выражение насмешки, которое временами так выводило ее из себя. 

Перестав сдерживаться, Данте схватил партнершу и посадил ее на стол, не прерывая страстного и глубокого поцелуя. Иногда в нем просыпался романтик – но этот романтик быстро погибал под натиском первобытной похоти и желания, которое только могла вызвать эта женщина, податливо изгибающаяся в его руках. Недоступная и холодная, ему она почти всегда сдавалась без боя – и при этом была горячей любовницей, способной почти изморить его. 

Помедлив еще мгновение, убедившись в том, что она больше не собирается играть с ним в игры, Данте, заломив ей руки, одним резким толчком вошел в нее, прижав к столешнице. Женщина коротко вскрикнула от наслаждения, короткой электрической вспышкой прошедшей по ее телу, и крепче обвила его ногами. Лишенная возможности двигаться, Триш впервые почувствовала себя подчиненной – и на данный момент это ее устраивало.

Он целовал ее шею, прикусывал, оставлял на коже синевато-лиловые синяки, стискивая в руках ее запястья, бедра и талию; она, не желая оставаться в долгу, то и дело оставляла следы поцелуев на его ключицах и шее, царапала спину, когда он на мгновение забывшись, выпускал ее руки, кричала и извивалась, чувствуя, как под кожей по венам разливается адреналин. Триш слегка ударила его током, стараясь занять главенствующее положение, но Данте лишь сильнее прижал ее к столу, увеличивая темп и амплитуду движений. Каждое прикосновение к пламенеющей коже, каждый его вздох, обжигающий ее, каждые полустон-полурык, вырывающийся из его горла, заставляли женщину вскрикивать все громче. Она старалась поймать его ритм, двигаться вместе с ним, прижимая к себе и до крови кусая его губы, но попытки опомниться оказались тщетными. Триш, почувствовав дрожь, замедлилась сама, вновь выпустила слабый заряд тока. Данте понял; ухмыльнувшись, он припал к ее губам, давая ей время насладиться каждым мгновением этой близости. 

Демоница, жадно целуя его губы, крепко впилась аккуратно подточенными ноготками в белые плечи, оставляя среди прочих боевых шрамов еще и длинные царапины. 

Наслаждаясь болью, смешанной с невероятным удовольствием, громадной волной накрывшей их тела, Данте крепче сжал ее бедро, вонзив пальцы в мягкую кожу. Триш, коротко ответив на поцелуй, хрипло простонала, почувствовав, как вторая рука мужчины грубо сжала ее грудь и ущипнула сосок. Затем шершавый палец, скользнувший по груди, осторожно коснулся соска и чуть потер его. Раздался еще один томный стон; мужчина принялся покрывать поцелуями ее грудь, живот, внутреннюю сторону бедер, почти касаясь промежности. Изнывая, Триш невнятно пробормотала:

\- Ты прекратишь издеваться? 

Ухмыляется. Вновь входит, даже не думает замедлиться, и, сжав ее запястья, смотрит ей в глаза, одной рукой придерживая за талию. Спустя несколько мгновений новый прилив, еще более яркий, окутывает их обоих, почти лишает способности двигаться, парализует каждый мускул – и два стона, схожих со звериным ревом, сливаются в одно, подобно телам, сплетшимся между собой. 

Данте переводит дух и отстраняется от нее, беглым взглядом изучая многочисленные царапины на теле. Триш, все так же лежа на столе, еще дрожащая от только что испытанного оргазма, усмехается и просит наклониться ближе. 

\- Ты ведь разбесился, да? 

\- Отчасти. Меня довел очередной счет с тонной кремов и гелей. Ты же здесь даже не живешь теперь.

Она легко и небрежно поцеловала его в губы, села и сгребла остатки разорванного мужчиной пеньюара. 

\- И что теперь с ним делать? 

\- Полы мыть, - последовал ехидный ответ, и Данте, схватив трубку, быстро и отчетливо проговорил, будто ничего и не было: - Агентство “Devil May Cry”. Чем могу помочь?..


End file.
